Welcome to the Anthill/Meeting the Circus Bugs
Here is how Arachna and Dragonsly meets the whole gang in A Bug and Foal's Life. At the Everfree Forest Anthill, Arachna and Dragonsly were amazed to see all the ants gathering food for themselves. Arachna: Wow! I've never seen anything like it. Dragonsly: Me either. Arachna: So, who do you guys say you are? Z: Uh, name's Z. Prince of my ant colony. Zoc: I'm Zoc, I'm an ant wizard of my colony. Mub: He's Grub, and I'm Mub. Grub: Charmed to make your acquaintances. Dragonsly: Two ants and snails? Mub: Actually, Grub's a snail, I'm a slug. No shell over here, Baby. Z: Meet my wife, Princes Bala. Bala: Hello. Weaver: Weaver, this here's Azteca. How'd ya do? Azteca: Hi. Chip: Chip, charmed I'm sure. Arachna: Please to meet you. I'm Arachna. Dragonsly: Mine's Dragonsly. (looks at Dot) And you are? Dot: I'm Dot. Barry B. Benson: Name's Barry. Barry B. Benson. Adam Flayman: Adam Flayman, please to meet you two. Mooseblood: Mine's Mooseblood. Zoc: And this is my wife, Hova. Hova: Hello. Fugax: I'm Fugax. Kreela: The name's Kreela, I'm his wife. Nim Galuu: Nim Galuu, pleasure to meet you gals. Just then, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Skidmark, Smoove Move, and White Shadow dropped by when they recognize how small Arachna and Dragonsly are. Turbo: Arachna, Dragonsly. Is that you? Chet: How'd they gotten so small? I hardly recognize you girls. Burn: How'd you all got so small? Arachna: Well, It's sort of long story. Dragonsly: Zoc shrunk us with his shrinking potion. Whiplash: Looks like we got us a couple of small fillies, Garden Snail. Turbo: I'll say, Whiplash. Smoove Move: Small with the S-M-ALL. White Shadow: They're our size too! Skidmark: You two met Zoc and the gang, right? Zoc: Yes, Skidmark, they've already met. Just then, Cutter flew by. Cutter: Excuse me, Zoc? Zoc: Yes, Cutter? Cutter: King Flik and Queen Atta would like to see them now. So, Arachna and Dragonsly were brought to King Flik and Queen Atta. Arachna: So, this is where we'll meet King Flik and Queen Atta. Dot: Atta is my big sister. She, Princess Bala's mom and the Head Council of Hova, Zoc, Kreela, and Fugax's colony made a peace treaty so that all the colonies will unite. Flik: Hey, Dot. Atta: Hi, Dot. Cutter. Dot: Hi, Flik. Hi, Atta. Cutter: Your majesties, allow me to introduce to you, Arachna and Dragonsly. Flik: Glad to meet you two. Atta: So, there are things we have to discuss. Arachna: About what, Queen Atta? Atta: The thing is we needed someone or somepony to protect us all from dark smoke of evil which Zoc foretold from the prophecy. Arachna: A prophecy, and is this has to do with us? Just then, Dot flew back to inform Atta. Dot: Flik! Atta! The Circus is coming! Outside the anthill, P.T. Flea Circus arrived to entertain the ant colony. P.T. Flea: (easing his millipedes) Whoa, whoa, whoa there. Steady, Girls. That's it. (comes up to the audience) Greetings and salutations! Ooh-boppa-doo and how do you do? I am the great P.T. Flea! Ladies and Gentlebugs! Larvae of all stages! Rub your legs together for the world's greatest P.T. Flea's Circus! Arachna: A circus! Dragonsly: We love the circus! Flik: Hey, Guys! Turbo: How'd you all been? Slim: Just keeping the crowd happy as usual. Francis: And Heimlich enjoyed being a butterfly. Heimlich: Oh, Yeah. The best time of my life. Flik: Arachna, Dragonsly, I'd like you to meet P.T. Flea. ringmaster of his circus. Don't let his size confuse you. P.T. Flea: How'd ya do, Laddies. Flik: And this here's Rosie and Dim. Rosie: Hey. I'm glad to meet you two. (to Dim) Dim, Say hi. Dim: Hi, Ponies. Flik: Tuck and Roll the Hungarian Pill Bug Twins. Tuck: (speaking Hungarian in greetings) Roll: (speaking Hungarian in greetings) Flik: And this is Slim, Heimlich, and Francis. Slim: Pleasure. Heimlich: Hallo, Guten Tag! Glad to meet you two. Francis: Just a reminder, I'm not a girl just because I'm a ladybug. Okay? Arachna: Okay. Francis: Okay!? Dragonsly: Alright already! We're not that dumb! Heimlich: Francis, don't be mean. Francis: Sorry, I get that a lot. Flik: And these are Manny and his wife, Gypsy. Manny: Pleasures all ours. Gypsy: We are so thrilled to meet you two. Manny: Flik, we'd like you to meet our daughter, Vanessa. Vanessa: Hello, Flik. My mother and father told me all about you, Queen Atta, and Princess Dot. Flik: You two had a daughter!? Gypsy: Sorry we couldn't tell you sooner, Flik. Molt: Hey! What about me!? Flik: Oh, Yeah. I forgot. Molt. Molt: How do you do? Glad to meet you two. Arachna: Hova? Hova: Yes, Arachna? Arachna: As soon as Zoc is done with the antidote, will we be big again? Zoc: It'll be okay, Arachna. I'll have the antidote ready for you and Dragonsly, all in good time. Arachna: Promise? Hova: We promise. Right, Zoc. Zoc: (as he and Hove crossed their hearts) Cross our hearts. Dragonsly: I'm confuse, it's where your hearts are, right? Zoc: Yes, Dragonsly. Arachna: I know that. Soon, The show was about to begin. P.T. Flea: Laddies and Gentlemen, for our first act, put your hands together for 8 Acrobatic Ants! Soon, everyone was amazed with the ants doing their acrobats. P.T. Flea: And now laddies and gentlemen, witness the fearless Rosie taming the ferocious rhinoceros beetle, Dim! As everyone watched, Rosie and Dim doing their stunt. Dim: (running in circles) Rosie: Hiya! (using her whip) P.T. Flea: Hey, Tiny! You're up! Molt: Oh boy! I'm so excited! P.T. Flea: Laddies and Gentlemen, I give you the biggest and strongest weight lifting grasshopper, Tiny! Everyone was amazed to see it, they witnessed how strong Molt was lifting 100 LB. Molt: (as the crowd cheered) Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all day! P.T. Flea: And now Laddies and Gentlemen, I give you the circus clowns, Francis, Slim and Heimlich! Heimlich: (dressed as a baby and sucking his bottle) Ba-ba all gone! Baby wants pie! Francis: Pie? He asked for it. Should I give it to him? Skidmark: Yeah! Give 'im pie! Give 'im pie! And with that, Francis gave him the pie. Slim: Thank you, Laddies and gentlemen. Always an intellectual treat. Say, how many roaches does it take to screw in a lightbulb? Can't tell. As soon as the light goes on, they scatter! Then, the whole crowd laughed. Arachna: This is so much fun! Turbo: Just like the good old days. P.T. Flea: Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present Manto the Magnificent, and his lovely assistants, Gypsy and Vanessa! (hits the gong) Manny: From the most mysterious regions of uncharted Asia, I give you the Chinese Cabinet of Metamorphosis! Utilizing psychic vibrations, I shall select two perfect volunteers. Mub: Oh! Us! Us! Pick Us! Grub: We're the ones you want! Manny: Aha! Arachna and Dragonsly! Arachna: Wow! Dragonsly: He picked us! Mub and Grub: Ah! Manny: As you ascend the dung beetle to the unknown, (as Arachna and Dragonsly flew inside the box) Put your trust in the mysteries that are beyond mere mortal comprehension. Arachna: I'm scared. Gypsy: Shh, Don't worry, Arachna. It's all part of the act. Vanessa: Just wait until my father gives the signal. Manny: I call upon the ancient Szechwan spirits, to inhabit the body of our volunteers! Transformation. Transformation! Transformation! And now, Pegasisus. transformitus! As wveryone was amazed that Gypsy and Vanessa pop right out of the box, Arachna was no longer afraid of the dark. Soon, it was time for the grand finale. P.T. Flea: And now for our grand finale, Flaming death! (holding out the match) I hold in my hand the match. the match that decides whether two bugs live or die this very evening. In a moment, I will light this trail of matches. Leading to a sheet of flypaper dowsed in lighter fluid! Aimed directly at the flypaper are Tuck and Roll the pill bug cannonballs! The cannon will be triggered by Dim, trained to jump at the sound of this bell set to go off in 15 seconds. Our pill bugs' only hope of survival is our mistress of the high wire, Rosie! Secured to a web line of exact length. Rosie will plummet down to these two posts. Spinning a web of safety in less than 15 seconds! Not good enough, you say? Well, what if they were all... (lights the match) blindfolded! (as the circus crew turns on their blindfolds) Ladies and gentlemen, may I suggest that those of you with weak constitutions leave the arena for this act is so dangerous that if the slightest thing should go wrong. And so, the Flaming death was big success and Tuck and Roll are okay. Tuck: You Fired! Roll: You Fired! At last, the crowd cheered like crazy. After the circus, Arachna decided to visit Gypsy. Arachna: (came inside the tent) Excuse me, P.T.? P.T. Flea: Yes? Arachna: Is it okay if I visit Gypsy for a minute? P.T. Flea: Sure thing. Arachna: Thanks. So, Arachna came in front of Gypsy's room. Arachna: (knocks on the door) Gypsy: Who is it? Arachna: Arachna. Gypsy: Come in. As Arachna enters the room, Gypsy's room has every decorations and everything and all the props for her performance. Gypsy: Is there anything you want to talk about, Dear? Arachna: I love your performance. Gypsy: Really? Arachna: Uh huh, you and Vanessa were great. Gypsy: She was our latest attractions for P.T. Flea's circus. Arachna: Since when did you and Manny ran into her? Gypsy: Since after we left the anthill. Arachna: Wow. How long has it been since you and Manny were separate with her? Gypsy: Since she grew up into a mantis like moth. Arachna: Did you ever missed her? Gypsy: Yes, Manny and I had missed her once. And we still kept ourselves together at our hearts. Arachna: That must've been quite so long. Gypsy: But it was great to have her join our circus. Arachna: Listen, there's something I need to talk to you all about. As Flik, Arachna, and Dragonsly spoke to the whole circus crew about their suggestion. P.T. Flea: You want us to be what!? Flik: You heard what Arachna said. (to Rosie) And Rosie, I know you said about not fighting grasshoppers... (to Molt) No offense. Molt: None taken. Arachna: You guys may have pretended to be warriors, but if you all trained hard enough, you'll be warriors for real. Manny: But why us, Arachna? Arachna: Because there's a great dark smoke of evil that's on it's way. Gypsy: (gasps) How awful. Flik: So, P.T., we really need your help. P.T. Flea: Well, if what you three said it's true, count us in! And so, everyone agreed to train as warriors. P.T. Flea: You and I owe each other big time. Flik: Fair deal. At last, they get started on their training. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225